<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Y So Yellow, G? by Deathfeanor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319913">Y So Yellow, G?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor'>Deathfeanor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Y so... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gackt (Musician) RPF, YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fucking, M/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gackt/Jon Underdown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Y so... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Y So Yellow, G?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гакт проснулся среди ночи от шума, который производил вернувшийся с пьянки Джон.<br/>— Включи свет, а то ноги себе переломаешь, — сказал он.<br/>— Ой! Камуи! Ты не спишь! — радостно завопил Джон, плюхаясь на кровать Гакта.<br/>— Ай! Ты мне на руку сел.<br/>— Извини… — Джон нагло улёгся рядом с Гактом, уютно устроившись. — Хочу спросить…<br/>— Ну?<br/>Гакта забавляло то, как вёл себя Джон спьяну, и только поэтому не попытался спихнуть наглеца с кровати. Даже в темноте он знал, что Джон улыбается от уха до уха, когда говорит.<br/>— Почему ты такой жёлтый?<br/>Гакт не сдержался и заржал.<br/>— Потому что я японец! А ты — тупой американец, раз задаёшь такие вопросы.<br/>Джон поднял голову.<br/>— Чего это я тупой? Я не тупой.<br/>— Тогда не задавай тупых вопросов.<br/>В темноте блеснула белозубая улыбка Джона. Гакт почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к своим губам.<br/>— Интересно, — тихо сказал Джон.<br/>— Что?.. — Гакт тоже перешёл на шёпот.<br/>— Интересно…<br/>Джон наклонился к нему; лицо обдало его дыханием и винным запахом.<br/>— Что тебе интересно?<br/>— Интересно, как ты целуешься.<br/>— Вот так…<br/>Гакт прижался губами к его губам, осторожно обнял его. Джон шумно вдохнул и крепко прижался к Гакту.<br/>— Доволен? — спросил Гакт.<br/>— Ну… — Джон облизнул губы. — Примерно так я это себе и представлял.<br/>— Представлял?! То есть ты и раньше об этом думал? — В голосе Гакта звучала насмешка.<br/>— Д-да, — смутившись немного, ответил Джон. — Я просто думал… Такой красивый рот, и… длинный язык… И вообще…<br/>Гакт не дослушал и, резко повернувшись, подмял Джона под себя. Крепко поцеловал, просунув язык чуть не в самое его горло.<br/>— А что ты ещё себе представлял?..<br/>Джон ничего не ответил, только ещё крепче прижал к себе Гакта.<br/>— Поцелуй ещё, — прошептал он.<br/>Гакт наклонился над ним, но в самый последний момент отпрянул и тихо рассмеялся.<br/>— Значит, трезвым ты меня выносить не мог, а напился и сразу лезешь целоваться? — Он бесцеремонно начал расстёгивать ремень Джона. — Но, может, я тогда тоже удовлетворю своё любопытство? Что думаешь? М?<br/>Джон схватил его за руки и резко притянул к себе.<br/>— Хочу целоваться, — заявил он капризным голосом и впился в губы Гакта.<br/>Гакт не стал возражать. И даже не был против того, чтобы Джон перевернул его на спину, навалившись на него всем своим нетрезвым телом.<br/>— Джон, ты пьян.<br/>— Чувак, я в говно! — радостно сообщил Джон.<br/>Гакт засмеялся.<br/>— Надо тебя перед концертом напоить, чтоб не нервничал.<br/>— А я не неври… нерви… fuck! Короче, заткнись!<br/>Джон хотел поцеловать Гакта в губы, но не рассчитал, и Гакту достался громкий чмок в ухо, что вызвало у него очередной приступ веселья. Джон обиделся и сжал зубами мочку его уха.<br/>— А мне говорят, что я садист!<br/>Джон, не слушая, принялся целовать его шею. Гакт запрокинул голову, подставляясь под поцелуи, запустил пальцы в волосы Джона.<br/>— Слушай, если ты собираешь и дальше на мне так ёрзать, то сними джинсы: твой ремень меня царапает.<br/>Джон неохотно оторвался от шеи Гакта и разделся. На Гакта обрушился новый потом поцелуев.<br/>— Джи, ты такой сладкий… Как апельсин… Жёлтый и сладкий… Я хочу тебя… съесть…<br/>Гакт хмыкнул и взял Джона за руку, настойчиво направляя её вниз.<br/>— А я, — зашептал он, прижав ладонь Джона к своему члену, — тебя просто хочу.<br/>Джон отпрянул от него как ужаленный. Хмель, казалось, слетел с него в мгновение ока.<br/>— Я… Нет! Это уже… НЕТ! Я же не гей!<br/>Он уже хотел спастись бегством, но Гакт схватил его в охапку, крепко сжал и поцеловал так, что Джон чуть не задохнулся.<br/>— Значит так, — говорил Гакт, укладывая Джона на кровать и нависая над ним, как питон Каа над бандерлогами, — давай разберёмся. Ты меня разбудил. Сам улёгся рядом со мной. Полез целоваться. Возбудил меня. А теперь пытаешься сбежать? Тебе не кажется, что это немного… непорядочно?<br/>— Ну… Наверное… — Джон нервно облизал губы. — Но…<br/>— Ты же хочешь, — с усмешкой сказал Гакт. — У тебя на меня стоит. И не надо говорить, что он сам так решил.<br/>— Ну… — Даже в темноте было видно, как густо Джон покраснел. — Я же никогда не…<br/>Гакт не дал ему договорить; страстно припал к его губам и сжал его член. Джон чуть слышно застонал.<br/>— Oh God… G…<br/>— Нравится?<br/>— Да…<br/>— А что там было про то, что я сладкий, как апельсин?<br/>— Ну… — Джон целовал шею и плечи Гакта. — Ты правда сладкий…<br/>— Тогда, может, попробуешь самое сладкое?<br/>— Ты хочешь, чтобы я?.. Нет! Пусти меня!<br/>— Заткнись! — Гакт схватил его за волосы и потянул со всей силы.<br/>Джон чуть не завыл от боли.<br/>— Ты охуел? — прохрипел он.<br/>— Заткнись и слушай! — Гакт зашептал ему на ухо, ни на мгновение не ослабляя хватки: — Ты меня довёл до такого состояния, что теперь мне обязательно надо кончить. Так что сам выбирай — куда. Н-ну?<br/>— Я… Чёрт, да отпусти ты меня! Больно же! — Гакт убрал руку. — Я хочу тебя. То есть… Блядь… Я — тебя…<br/>Гакт приподнялся и посмотрел ему в лицо.<br/>— Ты хочешь меня трахнуть? Хочешь, чтобы я подставил твоему белому члену свою жёлтую задницу?<br/>— Д-да…<br/>Гакт вдруг рассмеялся. Очень громко и заливисто. Откинулся на спину, держась за живот.<br/>— Почему ты смеёшься?<br/>— Потому что это смешно! Ты даже минет мне сделать не можешь! А собрался меня трахать.<br/>— Знаешь что?! — Джон наклонился над ним, прижав его руки к кровати. — Я думаю, ты засранец! И…<br/>— Джон, — сказал Гакт очень спокойно. — Успокойся. Я просто хотел тебя поддразнить.<br/>— Я тебя трахну, — с угрозой в голосе сказал Джон, ещё сильнее сжимая запястья Гакта.<br/>— Как скажешь, — согласился Гакт и обхватил Джона ногами. — Смазка в тумбочке. А ещё можешь сгонять к Юдзо за бутылкой — для храбрости.<br/>— Вряд ли там что-то осталось, — сказал Джон, роясь в тумбочке одной рукой, а второй сжав руку Гакта. — Мы всё выпили.<br/>— Ты хоть знаешь, как это делается, большой белый парень?<br/>— Анальным сексом не только геи занимаются. Так что — да, знаю.<br/>Гакт рывком притянул его к себе.<br/>— Тогда не тормози, солнышко, и трахни меня уже. А то я передумаю, и тебе не поздоровится.<br/>— Повернись… солнышко…<br/>— Чёооооооорт! — простонал Гакт. — Да, ты… точно знаешь… что делать…<br/>Джон поцеловал Гакта в затылок и шею. Провёл языком вдоль позвонков.<br/>— Тебе правда нравится?<br/>— Да…<br/>Гакт вывернулся и поймал его губы. Джон обхватил его за плечи и жадно ответил на поцелуй, другой рукой заставляя Гакта приподнять бёдра. Гакт жарко застонал, почувствовав прикосновение к своему члену. Плечо и шею обдало горячим дыханием Джона.<br/>— Сейчас кончу, — прошептал Гакт.<br/>Джон выпустил его из своих объятий и повернул на спину. Его язык заскользил по рельефным мышцам, постепенно подбираясь к самому главному. Пожалуй, Гакт был прав, говоря, что это «самое вкусное». Джон совсем позабыл о смущении и о «я не гей».<br/>— Мать твою! — вырвалось у Гакта. — Ты же просто гений секса. Господи, Джооооооон! Как ты, блядь, это делаешь?! Боже мой… А-ах…</p><p>***<br/>— Эй! — Гакт коснулся плеча Джона. — Ты в порядке?<br/>— Не очень… — Джон открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. — Всё это как-то… Неправильно. Я никогда не думал… — Он закрыл лицо руками. — Господи…<br/>— Эй, солнышко. — Гакт осторожно взял его руки. — Посмотри на меня. Вот так. А теперь послушай. Всё хорошо. Иди сюда.<br/>Гакт обнял его и прижал к себе. Поцеловал в губы и в висок.<br/>— Гаку…<br/>— М?<br/>— Я опять хочу…<br/>— Не вопрос, — с улыбкой сказал Гакт.<br/>— Только…<br/>— Что?<br/>— Я хочу… Хочу, чтобы ты… меня…<br/>— Ты уверен?<br/>— Не знаю… Но хочу.<br/>— Ладно. Только потом не жалуйся.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>